


Thanks for the Memories

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superpowers, M/M, Slow Burn, little kid iwaizumi, little kid oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Can you imagine what it's like to forgot your life's story. Iwaizumi can and when a lovely voice offers to tell him more about himself he jumps at the chance.





	1. Do You Remember?

Prologue 

Bright lights flicker around me. Shadows dance for a brief moment before being extinguished by the constantly changing light. Everything around me is constantly changing. 

Alone, in this place. Alone, for an eternity. I watch as people around me grow old, I watch them die. Some I think are my friends, some my enemies. Sometimes I’ll see one of my other selves, I’ll watch them die too. 

My body is changing too, taking on new forms every minute. In the end though I will always die, Over and Over and Over and Over and Over and Over and Over. 

There isn’t an end to the cycle. I gave up long ago trying to remember things. I just let this endless rush of thoughts, feelings, and actions over take me.

Is this my eternity? Unable to change anything, unable to move. 

Something isn’t right. This isn’t how life is supposed to be. How do I make this stop? How can I go back? I want to go back…

_ Where? _

A voice echoes around me, temporarily stopping the chaos around me. Who are you?

_ Where do you want to go? _

Home…

_ This is your home. _

What is this place?

_ Your home, here you see everything that has and ever will happen.  _

No, there was something before. Something before this… someone.

_ That doesn’t matter anymore. You’re here now. This was our deal. _

What deal?

_ The deal you made to save him. _

Him? Who is he?

_ Someone you care about. _

What’s his name? 

_ Even if I told you, you wouldn’t remember.  _

Please.

_ … Oikawa Tooru. _

Something inside me changes. I feel something. What do I feel?

_ Happiness. Longing. Love. _

Why?

_ Because you care about him. _

Why can’t I remember him.

_ That doesn’t matter. _

Why not?

_ Because you are here now. _

Can you tell me about him?

_ If I did you would only forget.  _

I won’t.

_ You always do. _

Please tell me about him. 

_ … Alright _

 

It all started the day two young boys met in the woods. The first with short black spiky hair, was looking through the trees in an attempt to find a clearing filled with flowers. His mother had gotten sick recently, and had expressed her love for wanting to be in the forest again. To walk through the trees and see the beauty in the flowers that grew in the patches of sunlight. 

During his search he had so far come across 2 patches of flowers and had been able to gather a small bundle of pretty blue flowers. The blues of the flowers varied from pale blue to a dark navy. Everything in the forest seemed to be tinted in some kind of blue. Even the tree leaves high above him looked more teal than green. 

That’s why the young child was so surprised to see pure white daisies all bunched together in a wide open clearing. He stared in awe at their beauty. Though he was shocked out of this state when he heard another child’s voice ask, “Are you gathering flowers?”

The first boy turned around to see a brown haired boy giving him a bright, too bright, close-eyed smile. “I am,” he replied, “Who are you?” he asked in return.

The other boy kept his eyes closed, “Oikawa Tooru. What about you?” He held out his hand for the other to shake. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he responded and shook Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa still wouldn’t open his eyes, “Did you want some of those flowers?”

Iwaizumi nodded but then realized the other didn’t see it, “Yeah… they’re for my mom.” 

“Oh, that’s nice!” Oikawa responded, “My mom grew these flowers, so you’ll have to ask her if you can have some.” He continued smiling as he turned around and walked away. Iwaizumi followed after him. 

Oikawa stayed ahead of Iwaizumi and opened his eyes to see where he was going. Behind him Iwaizumi looked around at the trees and began noticing a shift in color. The teal leaves began getting lighter and lighter in color, until eventually the leaves turned completely white. “Why are the leaves changing color?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa. 

“My mom think’s that white leaves are prettier,” Oikawa answered, “Personally I like the teal ones. Sometimes my mom will go out and change their colors for me.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes grew wide, “How does she do that?” he asked amazed. 

Oikawa spun around briefly, eyes closing once again, and smiled, “She’s can control everything in the forest.” He made a grand gesture to the plants around them, “And can get it to do all kinds of cool things.” He turned back around and continued to lead the way. 

“My mom can do that with the weather!” Iwaizumi told Oikawa, “On gloomy days sometimes she’ll ask the sun to come out so we can have a picnic.” 

“That sounds really cool!” came Oikawa’s response. The two continued to talk about their mothers abilities, trying to one up each other with stories of the amazing feats their mothers accomplished.  “We’re here!” Oikawa said once they got to a small house in the woods. The grass around the building was littered with all kinds of flowers that blended together to create a beautiful mesh of colors. “Wait here,” Oikawa told Iwaizumi and carefully walked through the flowers, doing his best not to step on any. 

Oikawa entered the house and called out, “Momma!”

“Yes Tooru?” came a voice from the kitchen. Oikawa rushed through the house and into the kitchen. 

Oikawa rushed up to his mother and excitedly told her, “I met someone in the woods, and they were wondering if they could have some of your flowers for their mom!” 

When his mother looked down he was quick to close his eyes. “Sweetie, where’s your blindfold?” she asked him.

Oikawa frowned, “I left it here on accident…” 

His mother let out a sigh and opened a drawer pulling out a black piece of fabric. Carefully she tied it around Oikawa’s eyes, “You have to be careful sweetie. You know you could end up hurting someone.” 

“Sorry momma…” Oikawa said meekly. 

Once his mother was done tying the fabric around his eyes, he held up a hand to gently touch it. “Is it too tight?” she asked him. He shook his head no and she continued, “Ok, now let’s go out and meet this new friend of yours.” Oikawa smiled and let his mother lead him outside.

Outside Iwaizumi waited patiently deciding to sit down and inspect the flowers a little more. He looked at the small bouquet in his hands and frowned. The flowers around the house were much prettier, even prettier than the daisies he had seen earlier. 

Upon Oikawa’s return with his mother Iwaizumi stood up and watched as Oikawa’s mother made a small sweeping gesture. The flowers in front of her moved to create a pathway through the small field. She carefully lead Oikawa through the flowers and toward Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi stared in amazement as the flowers parted for the two. “Wow, that’s amazing,” he told Oikawa’s mother as she approached. 

“I told you my momma’s great!” Oikawa told Iwaizumi beaming.

Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa and furrowed his brows in confusion when he came across the blindfold. “Why are you wearing that?” he asked confused. 

“It’s to keep you safe,” Oikawa’s mother answered for her son. She gave Iwaizumi a gentle smile, “Hello, my name is Oikawa Hana, what’s yours?”

Iwaizumi relaxed a bit, not all too sure why, but the woman gave of a comforting aura. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he told her.

Hana’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, “Your mother’s name doesn’t happen to be Iwaizumi Amaya wouldn’t it?”

Iwaizumi nodded excitedly, “It is! Do you know my mom?”

A gentle smiled formed on Hana’s face and she seemed lost in old memories for a moment, “Yes I do, we spent a lot of time together when we were children. Tell me how is your mother?” 

Iwaizumi’s face fell and he looked at the ground, “Mom is sick,” he looked back up at Hana, “I wanted to find some flowers to make her feel better…”

“Hmm... “ Hana paused for a moment and frowned. She knew her childhood friend was always an airhead, but to let her son out alone in the woods like this is something she definitely would not allow, “Hajime does your mother know you’re out here by yourself?” He avoided eye contact with Hana and shook his head. Hana let out a sigh, “How about Tooru and I help you find some really pretty flowers for your mom and then take you home,” she reached down and ruffled his hair a bit, “The forest isn’t safe for someone as young as you to wander around.” 

The warning seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Iwaizumi looked up and gave Hana a beaming smile, “You’ll really help me?”

Hana nodded and Oikawa gently tugged on her shirt to get her attention, “He liked the daisies by the teal maple trees.” Hana looked to Iwaizumi to confirm if her son’s statement was true and got a nod in response. 

Hana smiled and began leading the way back to the clearing. Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked on either side of her. She looked down at Iwaizumi and for the first time noticed the small bouquet in his hands. “Those are really pretty, you must have a real knack for finding pretty things,” she told him, “Can I see them for a moment?”

Iwaizumi smiled and looked down at the bundle of flowers proudly. He held them up for Hana to take. Hana gently ran her hands over the flower’s petals, they seemed to jump life when her hands left, their colors became more vivid and the petals softer than before. Iwaizumi let out an excited ‘wow’ and ran his fingers over the petals. 

“This way they’ll stay prettier for much longer,” Hana told him. 

“You’re powers are amazing!” Iwaizumi told Hana excitedly.

Oikawa decided now was the time to speak up and proudly said, “I told you so didn’t I.” 

Hana let out a chuckle, “They’re not too bad, but you’re mother’s are even greater than mine,” she said to Iwaizumi, “Being able to control the clouds with little to no effort, my abilities could never hold a candle to that.” 

Iwaizumi nodded along with Hana proudly, “One time my mom and I went cloud watching, it almost started to rain she asked the big grumpy clouds to go away, and they did.”

“Well my mom…” Oikawa started telling a story of the wonders that his mother had accomplished. Once he was done Iwaizumi countered with his own. The two continued to trade stories like that until they reached the small clearing. 

Hana let go of her son's hand and reached down to pick some of the flowers for Iwaizumi. She once again gently ran her hand over the petals and they seemed to sparkle a bit when she was done. “Are there any other kinds of flowers you wanted for your mother?” Hana asked. 

Iwaizumi looked down at the bundle of flowers in his hands and deemed it too small to present to his mother. But before he could voice his opinion Oikawa spoke up, “What about the some of the roses by the pond,” to Iwaizumi he said, “They’re really pretty white that would go with the flowers you already picked out.”

Iwaizumi nodded enthusiastically and asked,  “They sound great, can we go get those?” 

“That’s a good call Tooru,” Hana told her son, “Let’s go get some, and then get you home. It’ll be dark soon and we don’t want to worry your mother.” 

The group made their way to the small pond near where the forest ends. Hana helps Iwaizumi carefully pick the roses and removed the thorns from their stems. 

Once done with that Hana led Iwaizumi out of the woods and asked if he knew his way home from there. “I know the way from here,” he responded. 

“Well then, it was nice to meet you Hajime. Give your mother a hello from me,” Hana said. 

“I will, bye Oikawa-san, Tooru!” Iwaizumi gave them one last smile and a wave before turning around and going on his way home. 

“Bye Hajime,” Oikawa waved goodbye.

Once home Iwaizumi immediately rushed to his mother’s room. Inside his mother was lying down on her bed, fast asleep. Beside the bed was a night stand where a vase filled with wilted flowers sat. He took out the wilted flowers and replaced them with the new bouquet. 

Right after, the door to the room opened once again and a young woman entered. “Hajime where have you been?” she asked him sounding completely frightened. Iwaizumi simply stared guilty at the ground while the woman came over and made sure he was not hurt, “I was so worried about you. You can’t just run off like that.” While fussing over him she noticed the new bundle of flowers on the night stand, “Where did you get those? Did you go into the forest by yourself again? You know that’s dangerous, there are all kinds of animals in there, and you could get hurt, or lost! Think about how your mother and I would feel if you hadn’t come home?”

Iwaizumi continued to stare at the ground and said, “Sorry Aunty.”

“Come now Misaki, let him live a little,” they both heard a voice from behind them. They turn to see that Iwaizumi’s mother had woken up.

“Of course you would say that Amaya…” Misaki sighed and stood up. 

Amaya payed her no mind and gestured from Iwaizumi to come over. He smiled and climbed up onto the bed so he would sit next to his mother. “These are really pretty flowers, did you really go into the forest to get them?” she asked.

Iwaizumi nodded excitedly, “Yeah, I did. I also meet a really nice lady and made a new friend. Oikawa-san told me to tell you hello for her.” 

Amaya’s eyes widened in surprise and asked him, “You met Oikawa in the forest?” He nodded in response. A smile blossomed on Amaya’s face, “She helped you find these flowers?”

“Uh-huh, Oikawa-san and Tooru,” Iwaizumi responded and began to tell his mother about how his day had gone. As he told the story he made grand gestures with his hands and he did his best not to leave out a single detail. Amaya smiled and gladly listened to her son talk about his adventure. “Hey mom,” he asked once he was done recounting his day.

“What is it?” 

Iwaizumi looked down at his hands and hesitantly asked, “Can I go see Tooru and Oikawa-san again tomorrow?” 

Amaya smiled down and her youngest son and ruffled his hair, “Of course, just make sure to tell your Aunt where you’re going. You don’t want her to be worrying so much again.” 

Iwaizumi looked back up at his mother with a bright grin on his face. He gave her a humongous hug, “Thank you mom.”

  
  


_ There you have it, the story of your first meeting.  _

Tell me more.

_ It doesn’t matter. _

Please, I want to know more.

_ Do you even remember his name? _

...It’s… 

_ See, there isn’t a point. You’ve already forgotten. _

...Tooru

_ … _

Will you tell me more now?

_ Alright. _


	2. I Didn't Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than intended, but I decided it was better to stop it where it is. Starting next chapter there's going to be a little more details when it come to the world as a whole. (Also it won't take a few months to update this time)

**Chapter 1**

 

The boys spent almost all of their time together from then. Always in the forest or at the Oikawa residence, Hana would not allow her son to leave the forest. ‘For his protection,’ she would say, never truly explaining anything, as she never properly explained Oikawa’s blindfold.

Iwaizumi didn’t mind, he enjoyed the time with his new best friend. Every night he would come home and tell his own mother stories of their adventures in the forest. His aunt was strongly opposed to her nephew prancing around while dangerous animals roamed about, but as time went on she too listened to the stories with a smile upon her face. 

This quiet peace lasted, but could not continue on so forever. 

On Iwaizumi’s birthday, the first of many the boys would spend together, Oikawa woke up early. He had spent weeks making Iwaizumi a scarf, one that faded from grey to white, like the clouds Amaya had transformed one spring day when she had felt well enough to go out with them. Hana had allowed her son to take off the blindfold so he could see the amazing feat. 

Hana had been amused when her son had come to ask her if she could teach him how to make a scarf for Iwaizumi. A scarf in the middle of summer was a peculiar gift, but her son had been dead set on it so she yielded. Every night was spent working on what Oikawa called the ‘perfect gift for the best friend in the world.’ A part of Hana felt guilty, for years she had isolated her son in the forest, keeping him away from a society she feared would hurt him, but also keeping him away from children his age. Iwaizumi was his first, and only friend, and sadly it would have to stay that way.

“Momma, I’m going to meet Hajime at the edge of the forest,” Oikawa popped his head into his mother’s room.

Begrudgingly she sat up to look at her son. In his hands was the scarf he had made and over his eyes the blindfold. Seriously she said, “Remember, stay inside the forest. And don’t take up too much of Hajime’s time. He has his family and other friends to spend time with ok?”

Oikawa’s smile fell a bit, but he nodded, “I’ll be careful. Bye momma.”

“Have fun sweetheart, tell Hajime I said happy birthday,” with that Hana layed back down and continued to sleep, she had stayed up late with Oikawa finishing the scarf.

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to reach the edge of the forest where he sat. After a few minutes of impatient waiting he started pacing. A few more minutes and still no Iwaizumi. ‘ _ Going a little further wouldn’t hurt…’  _ He took off the blindfold and ventured forward, confident and curious about the world outside of the forest. 

Before he knew it Oikawa stood at a merchant road that lead straight into the town. ‘ _ I think Hajime’s house is this way.’ _ He stepped onto the path and walked along the outskirts of the village, through narrow alleyways and stayed out of sight. A feeling akin to anxiety took hold of Oikawa. He was beginning to feel lost, unable to remember where he had come from. 

Eventually he found an alleyway that lead back to the forest. With tears in his eyes he bolted for the familiar place, but as soon as he stepped onto the road he was knocked over. Looking up he saw a knight.

The knight looked battered, half his armor was missing and what was left was dented. Beside him were two soldiers in the same condition. His mother had told him stories about knights, how dangerous they were, and how he should avoid them at all costs. Oikawa quickly dropped his head, avoiding all eye contact with the men.

“Watch where you’re going brat!” the knight yelled at him.

Oikawa’s voice quivered in fear, “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again sir.” He scrambled up and get ready to make a break for the forest once again. 

But as luck would have it the soldiers spoke to him again, “Wait,” this time another one of the soldiers was speaking, “Boy what’s that on your arm?” 

Oikawa’s blood ran cold. The mark on his arm was a birthmark, his mother had said it was the only thing his father had left him. The mark itself was a deep blue that took the shape of crescent moon with a dragon sleeping inside of it. Before Oikawa could bolt the third man grabbed his arm. “Let me go!” Oikawa yelled and tried to pull away. 

Against the might of a trained soldier Oikawa was unable to escape. The three men carefully inspected the mark. The knight was the first to speak, “It’s the mark of the Dream God.” The hand around Oikawa’s arm tightened and the tension around him increased tenfold. 

“It’s from my dad! I don’t know any dream god, leave me alone,” Oikawa continued to scream. After his outburst the men all exchanged a glance.

The knight straightened his posture and glared down at Oikawa, “Tie it up. There isn’t a doubt here, were dealing with a god’s child.” The man not holding him ran towards a carriage a few feet away and pulled out a rope. As they tied up Oikawa he struggled all the more, not once did he even consider making eye contact. His mother’s words rang through his mind, ‘ _ Never allow yourself to hurt another, if you do you simply prove that their fears are founded.’ _ It had been the night of his 6th birthday when Oikawa had asked if he’d ever be able to look anyone in the eye.

“Hey! What are you doing to Tooru!” a familiar voice cut through air. Iwaizumi’s voice caused Oikawa to feel immediate relief, but it disappeared and was replaced by fear just as quickly. 

With heavy steps the knight approached the newcomer, “This abomination is an enemy of the kingdom. Are you saying you know him?”

Recklessly, Iwaizumi stood up to the knight, “I do, and Tooru wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Oikawa looked at his friend, he wanted to cry out, tell him to run, that these men wouldn’t listen to reason. Those words died though when he saw the fierce, defiant look in his friend's eyes. 

“You are Sir Iwaizumi’s son so I will blame this insolence on childish ignorance. Now leave my sights,” the knight spun around to get back into the carriage. In the time that the knight had spoken to Iwaizumi, the two soldiers had finished tying Oikawa up and had placed him in the carriage. Iwaizumi chased after the knight and stopped in front of him.

“I won’t let you take him!” Iwaizumi yelled out, something in his voice sounded desperate. For the first time Oikawa noticed that his friend’s voice sounded off, to horace to be normal, as if he had been screaming and crying earlier. 

“You brat…” the knight muttered. He lifted his hand and backhanded Iwaizumi, who didn’t allow himself to stay down longer than a moment. The knight simply stared at the boy standing before him. Gritting his teeth, the knight lifted his hand and waved it through the air. When nothing happened he looked at his hand confused.

One of the soldiers spoke up, “Sir?”

The knight glared accusingly at Oikawa, “It seems as though that thing is suppressing my abilities.” Angrily. he stomped over to Oikawa, pushing Iwaizumi to the ground as he passed, “Whatever you are doing, I command you in the name of the king to stop!” Again he waves his hand, but again nothing happens. “You,” he points at one of the soldiers, “Try to use your ability!.” The soldier held his hand out, yet once again nothing happened. Now frustrated the knight drew his swords and slammed the handle into the back of Oikawa’s head. 

Oikawa felt his brain rattling in his skull, just barely he was able to stay conscious. Although part of him wished he hadn’t. Iwaizumi ran up behind the knight and began to beat on his armor. He was screaming words that Oikawa had difficulty understanding, everything around him sounded far away and the things he saw were out of focus.

The knight, of course, was not forgiving of Iwaizumi’s behavior and turned. He threw the boy to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, all the while yelling at him. It didn’t take long for the two soldiers to join in with their superior. 

Oikawa watched, numb, as three fully grown men beat up his best friend. He felt as though he were in a dream, watching but unable to do anything, feel anything. As the ringing in his ears faded he gained control of himself again. Anger and hate bubbled up in his chest and before he could think twice he shouted out a loud, “HEY!” 

The three men turned to Oikawa and he took the time to briefly look every one of them in the eyes. One by one each man dropped, the two soldiers let out startling screams and shook as they laid on the ground. The knight on the other hand… he dropped like a stone, never again would let out another breath. 

Oikawa barely even gave the men another glance before he turned his attention to his friend. “Hajime!” he called out, trying to get his attention. He fought against the rope pinning his arms to his side, but it was no use. He continued to call out when he got no response from Iwaizumi. Fear took hold of him and tears began spilling down his cheeks. It became harder to breath, his breaths came out short of quick. 

“What’s going on here?” Oikawa heard a soft voice from behind him quickly he turned, there he saw Iwaizumi’s mother who was gazing upon the men on the ground, horrified.

Between quick breaths, in a shaky voice Oikawa tried to explain, “Hajime, they hurt him. I didn’t want to, but they wouldn’t stop. I just wanted them to stop. I didn’t… I just.. Please help him.” 

Oikawa’s words seemed to knock Amaya out of her daze and she ran over to her son. She checked him over, breathing a sigh of relief. Hugging him close she let herself cry before laying him down again. Quickly she walked over to Oikawa and released him from his bonds. Grabbing Oikawa by the shoulders calmly she said, “Hey take some deep breaths.” Oikawa once again avoided eye contact. He took some deep breaths, they came out shaky, but he felt more in control of his breathing. “Feeling better?” she asked. Oikawa nodded after a moment of silence. Amaya did her best to give him a bright smile, “I’m going to need some help getting him on my back so I can carry him home, think you can help me with that?” Again Oikawa nodded. 

As Amaya and Oikawa went to go pick up Iwaizumi, Amaya glanced at the men on the ground. A cold feeling of dread settled in her stomach, but she ignored it. Instead turning her attention to Oikawa, who looked miserable. She ruffled his hair and gave him a pat on the back, “Let’s get Hajime home.” Kneeling down she readied herself to carry her son. Oikawa struggled in lifting Iwaizumi, but eventually got him in his mother’s back. Quietly they made their way to the Iwaizumi household.

* * *

 

What happened to the men?

I hear a cold, chilling laugh.  _ The knight died that day, but he got the better end of the deal I’d say. _

What could be worse than death?

_ Those soldiers… To this day they live a never ending nightmare. Trapped in their own personal hell, made up of their worst fears. _

How?

_ Tooru’s ability, the eyes of an abomination that when looked into cause one to enter a coma they can never awaken from. Some will die from the shock of the ordeal, and those are the lucky ones. _

….

_ Do you fear him now? No longer see him as an innocent child, knowing he murdered someone in cold blood. _

They’re brown.

_ What? _

His eyes, they’re brown. Beautiful, like they hold the entire world in their mists. Curious, like they want to know everything that the world has to offer. Amazing in the way sparkle when he talks about trying to save the world from an unending war.

_ …  _

The silence is deafening. I almost fear that the voice has left me, that I would return to the unknowing hellscape of emotion and experience I was trapped in before. 


	3. I Guess This Is Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's an upload scheduled? In all honestly though, I am trying to get these chapters done in shorter periods of time, but life gets in the way (as do other fics). Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

I returned to the hell I was trapped in before despite my best efforts to contact the voice, but I held on. Held onto the hope the stories gave, I couldn’t forget, wouldn’t forget. I held onto the image of those beautiful eyes, even when I forgot the name of who they belonged to. Held onto the feelings that the stories awoke in me, even when I forgot the stories themselves. Held onto the knowledge that there was more to my existence than allowing myself to be taken into this stream of absolutely everything yet nothing at all. 

_ Interesting, you try and hold on, even though it's meaningless. _

All at once the stories rushed back, the voice acting as a key to the forgotten memories. Tell me more.

_ Why should I? _

Why did you tell me anything in the first place if you were going to be this obnoxiously secretive?

_ I don’t think I appreciate your tone, I liked your personality better when you couldn’t remember who you were. _

I pause, trying to think back to the past conversations. 

I hear a sigh.  _ The memories I’ve told you are awakening your true thoughts and feelings . Maybe I should leave you alone for a few more days. I’m curious to see how long it’ll be before you reset again? _

Reset?

A harsh, unsettling laugh rips through my existence, echoing in it.  _ Yes, reset. Did you think this is the first time that I’ve told you these stories. I try to change which ones I tell every once in awhile, see what kind of reactions I can get out of you. It’s the most fun when I can make you hate him. _

How could I hate Tooru?

_ Easily, I tell you the story of your mother's death.  _

Tooru wouldn’t hurt her! Anger, blind rage, the emotions overtake me. The simple insinuation that the voice dare accuse Tooru of something so terrible. And for a moment, everything stops. I see something clearly for the first time. I’m looking up at clouds dotted across a bright blue sky. I look down and I see a body, I lift my hand and it moves. I can control my body. Joy, happiness, excitement. I have control, for the first time since I can remember, I have control over my own body. 

But just like that. It’s over. I’m thrown back into my own personal hell and the voice echoes around me.  _ You insolent brat! We had a deal! You behave and I’ll leave your precious Oikawa alone.  _

What deal? Who are you? What did you do to Oikawa?

_ I did nothing, just like I promised. I’m a god of my word. _

God? A chilling silence.

_ You know sometimes your memory issues are annoying. _

Explain then.

_ Fine. You mentioned a war before do you remember?  _

...

_ Of course you don’t. Well, humanity is currently at war. For once not with each other… no they’ve banded their pitiful forces together to try and take on us gods. In ancient times we took the form of dragons. We blessed humans with powerful abilities, they reserved for those most devout to us that we trusted, but soon enough they breed and before we knew it every one of you little humans had some ability or another. And it wasn’t long after that, that your kings decided they wanted to ‘tame’ us.  So we hid amongst you, made ourselves look like you. Some fools even had children. For love, they said, but that love was their undoing. For the kings discovered something that would end the reign of gods. The fact that the child of a god can kill gods, and when they do they leave behind the essence of their power that anyone can then take. The children were labeled abominations, degraded, stolen from their families and forced into the military, put under the control of so called ‘handlers’ that would force their will onto them. The foolish gods died first, it’s funny actually, they were also the kind ones, the ones that loved you humans. Now all your benevolent gods are dead and all that’s left is us ‘evil’ ones. But how are we then representation of evil when you’re greedy infestation that forced the children to kill their own parents.  _

If they’re the only ones that can kill you, why have children at all then?

_ Like I said, some children came from love, but for the rest of us it was a necessity. Our bodies may not be vulnerable to attacks in the same way that  humans are but we suffer along with humanity from the greatest weakness of all, time. A god's human body cannot last forever, and if a god dies then their power lays in wait for some unsuspecting human to come across and take it. The way to get around this is to find a new body, one that can is worthy of the soul of a god. _

So you take your children’s body?

_ Sooooooo observant, yes we take the bodies of our children, and when we do we gain their abilities and add it to our collection. _

And Oikawa is the child of the dream god? The knight said so, I think.

_ That he is, his ability is one of the most destructive to come from my lineage. I so looked forward to adding it to my collection. _

Wait, you’re…?

_ Beginning to put the pieces together? Well have fun with that, I have some pesky rats to take care of, I’ll be back in a few days… maybe. As always, it was fun Great General Iwaizumi, I hope next time you won’t retain any of those irritating memories of yours.  _

Wait you still haven’t told me about the deal! Silence. Please, I need to know more. I’m alone again. Why are you doing this to me? I can’t give in, I can’t forget I have to hold on, I have to remember. 

Again the feeling and blurry images of my personal hell take hold of me, the sounds of a millions voices fills my ears, the pain of a thousand deaths runs through me. But I can’t let go. If this is everything that has and will happen, then there must be a way for me to find my life. I focus as best I can and I search, search through all the memories that fill this space. 

And soon enough, I find my own.

* * *

 

Oikawa was glued to  Iwaizumi’s beside, holding his hand from the moment they returned to the Iwaizumi household. Iwaizumi’s mother had left to go speak with Hana and take care of the soldiers left on the road, leaving the boys under Misaki’s care. Fearfully Misaki watched her nephew so close to a… an abomination. A creature that her parents had taught her was only good for war. A monster that had the ability to kill  _ gods _ . 

She watched it care for her nephew, how it softly held his hand, how it gently used a cloth to clean the cuts that he received from the knights, how it cried and apologized for putting him in danger. All the while the mark on it’s arm burned it’s image into her eyes. She wouldn’t allow it to remain there, couldn’t. Quietly she made her way out of the house. 

Oikawa didn’t even notice her take leave, never once leaving Iwaizumi’s bedside. He felt guilty, ashamed, and terrified that Iwaizumi would now hate him. He was willing to do anything to beg for Iwaizumi’s forgiveness and hopefully, acceptance. 

As the sun began to set, Iwaizumi stirred from his sleep. Oikawa sprung up and grabbed his blindfold sitting on dresser nearby, quickly wrapping around his eyes. “Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded groggy and confused.

Carefully Oikawa made his way back to the chair he was in before. He sat down afraid of what Iwaizumi would say or do, his voice trembled as he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“My arms hurt,” Iwaizumi said simply, a thin veil of fog still covered his mind. He lifted his arms to look at the bandages that now covered them, the bandages were messy and a little too loose to be effective. Looking at them helped return memories of what had transpired to him, and even though the bandages weren’t properly done, Iwaizumi smiled, knowing his friend had done his best to care for him. 

Guilted wracked at Oikawa and curled into himself. He brought his legs up onto the chair and wrapped his arms around them. Mumbling into his arms he whispered a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi turned to his friend giving him a confused look. The confusion seeped into his voice when he asked, “What are you sorry for? It’s not your fault that those soldiers came after me.”

Guilt washed over Oikawa once again, “But if you hadn’t been protecting me, if I had just stayed inside the forest like I was supposed to it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Maybe not,” Iwaizumi paused, “But I’m ok now, and even now I know that I would have do the same thing again. You’re my friend and I’m not going to let anyone take you away. I not going to let them force you onto a battlefield and get you killed, I won’t let you die like my dad.”

Silence followed his statement. This was the first time Iwaizumi had spoken of his father to Oikawa. The subject of dads was always something the two unconsciously avoided. Oikawa because of the horror stories his mother had told him, Iwaizumi because he felt abandoned by the father his mother praised. But even with that, Iwaizumi’s declaration comforted Oikawa, got him to actually believe for a moment that Iwaizumi felt no ill will towards him, and that the encounter with the knights wouldn’t change their relationship.

“But you didn’t see...” Oikawa took a shaky breath, “You heard what they said! I’m a monster, an abomination. I should’ve been taken away. If I had been taken then I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone again.” 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, he sounded curious.

_ ‘He should be scared. He’ll hate me if I tell him. He’ll find out one day anyway, might as well get it out now. He’ll judge me. He’ll stop being my friend. He’ll think I’m a monster too,’ _ Oikawa’s thoughts ran a mile a minute as he thought about what he had done to the men. Tears began streaming down his face, the blindfold grew damp and more uncomfortable than usual. 

Bandaged arms wrapped around Oikawa, who jumped at the sudden touch. “You don’t have to be afraid, you don’t even have to tell me if you don’t want to but you can trust me,” he paused before proceeding further, “It has something to do with the blindfold doesn’t it?” Iwaizumi’s voice was gentle, gentler than Oikawa knew he deserved. Oikawa couldn’t do more than give Iwaizumi a weak nod of his head. Iwaizumi frowned, his hands traveled up to where the blindfold was tied, “I’m going to take it off.” 

“No!” Oikawa tried to stop him, but before he could Iwaizumi already held the cloth in his hands. Quickly Oikawa shut his eyes, blood rushing in his ears. Iwaizumi didn’t understand how dangerous this was. “Give it back!” He stood up and tried to flail his arms outward to grab the blindfold, but instead hit something that felt more like a nose.

Iwaizumi dropped the blindfold and held his nose. Removing his hand and looking down at it he noticed that it came back bloody. Iwaizumi was silent, it disturbed Oikawa who carefully whispered, “Hajime?”

“Look at me Tooru,” Iwaizumi commanded.

“I can’t, I’ll hurt-” “You already hurt me Tooru, I’m bleeding!” Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa with a shout. Oikawa’s heart stopped and his shoulders dropped. “Just…” Iwaizumi sighed, his voice sounded pleading, “Look at me.” Another weak shake of his head. “Tooru…” Iwaizumi gently placed his hands on the sides of Oikawa’s face and pulled his head up.

The tears felt like they were burning behind Oikawa’s eyelids. He couldn’t find the strength inside himself to get out of Iwaizumi hold, afraid he might hurt him again, so instead he stood deathly still, hoping against all odds that Iwaizumi would give up and release him.

A soft, “Please,” reached Oikawa’s ears, and all the emotions he was feeling burst out of him in the form of tears. Through his blurry vision he could see Iwaizumi was doing his best to keep back his own tears. Their eyes meet for a second and Oikawa stopped breathing for a moment. He stumbled back, tripping over the chair and falling down. Once he regained his ability to breath it was far too quickly. He clutched at his chest, afraid that he had just subjected his only friend to a hell built out of his worst fear.

Iwaizumi watched his friend fall and begin to hyperventilate. He sat down on the ground next to him and hugged him again, “Hey, Tooru. It’s fine, everythings ok.”

Iwaizumi’s voice was a shock to Oikawa, his eyes flew open and he stared at his friend, “You’re...ok?”

Iwaizumi gave him a teasing smile, “As ok as I can be with a bloody nose.” Their eyes meet again and Oikawa took in the beauty of the striking green eyes, how they held no malice, no hurt or pain, instead full of childhood innocence and joy.

After a long moment Oikawa shot up and returned Iwaizumi’s embrace, knocking him onto his back and fresh tears falling. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to do, so he sat back and just patted Oikawa on the back. Eventually Oikawa stopped crying and released Iwaizumi. For the first time he registered the bloody nose and stood up, “One sec.” He ran down the hall and grabbed one of the rags he’d used to clean Iwaizumi’s wounds earlier.

Upon his return he found Iwaizumi sitting on the bed again waiting. Oikawa walked over and started to carefully wipe away the dried blood. Quietly, again he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Iwaizumi replied, curiously he gazed at Oikawa, concentrating on his friend’s determined expression. For the first time he was able to look into his friend’s eyes and took note of the thin scarlet lines that cracked through the deep brown. He felt as though he could get lost in them, but as deep as they were they were also open. Iwaizumi could see the fear and pain Oikawa still harbored. 

“What do my eyes look like?” Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi’s thinking, knocking him back into reality. Iwaizumi blinked and gave Oikawa a dumbfounded looked. “I’ve never seen them, my mom said it was dangerous. My ability is in my eyes, whenever someone looks into them they enter a nightmare that they can never escape from. Momma didn’t know if my ability would affect me too. She took all the mirrors out of our house just in case,” Oikawa explained. Iwaizumi had been inside the Oikawa household many time, and only now did the absence of mirrors and other reflective materials really come to his attention. 

“They’re brown like the big oak tree by the pond, with a little bit of red running through them. They’re like nothing I’ve ever seen. They're really pretty,” Iwaizumi told him honestly, his voice filled with amazement. 

Oikawa blushed and looked away. He stood back up and back away, setting down the rag. “All cleaned up,”  he smiled brightly at his friend. He sat himself down next to Iwaizumi, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. “I was so scared you would hate me,” he admitted, “Momma always said that my eyes were dangerous and that some people would hate me for them. That some people would try and take me away from her… like that knight did.” Thinking back to the knight and his soldiers caused a lump to form in Oikawa’s throat. In a way he was happy that they hadn’t taken him away, but also he felt guilty, felt like the monster they accused him of being. 

Iwaizumi reached around Oikawa and squeezed his shoulder. “You were scared, we both were. It was an accident right?” Iwaizumi had only seen the fight from the ground, and had only been partly conscious when Oikawa had called out to the knights. The entire thing had seemed more like an accident than a deliberate attack to him. 

Cold dread filled Oikawa and his entire body went ridged. His heart began racing, his throat closed up and his breathing stopped.  _ It wasn’t. It wasn’t an accident. I couldn’t let them hurt you. I had to stop them.  _ He couldn’t admit it to Iwaizumi though, so instead he mumbled out a shaky, “Yeah.” 

“See, so stop worrying,” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a full on hug. Oikawa relaxed a bit at the contact. When Iwaizumi pulled away he gave the other a smile that would put the sun to shame, Oikawa decided then and there that he would use his ability on those soldiers all over again if it meant protecting that smile. 

Thinking of his ability Oikawa curiously looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes, “How come my abilities don’t work on you?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“Maybe it has something to do with your ability?” Oikawa questioned, “You still haven’t figured it out right?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “I haven’t,” he thought about it for a moment, “It’s possible. Maybe I’m immune to your ability.”

“That’ so cool!” Oikawa jumped off the bed, “Imagine, you being around me could mean that my mom could see my eyes too!” He twirled around excited by their new discovery. 

Iwaizumi nodded along with his antics, “Yeah! And I could take you into town and show you all the places I’ve told you about!” Both boys began coming up with more and more ideas for what they could do with Iwaizumi’s newfound ability.

“I wonder if you can stop other abilities too…” Oikawa wondered out loud. 

“I could try to stop mom’s ability from working when she gets home,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, Momma’s too.”

Their planning session was cut short though when they heard the front door slam open. “Aunty Amaya! Momma!” Oikawa called out and ran towards the door. “You won’t believe what Hajime can… do…” Oikawa entered the living room to find Misaki, but not with their mothers. With here were three knights, all wearing their shiny armor. Quickly Oikawa slapped his right hand over the mark on his arm and dropped his eyes to the floor.

“That’s it,” Misaki said pointing at Oikawa. Her voice was cold, it send shivers down Oikawa’s spine. Misaki had always been strict, but she always had a caring air about her. This icy harshness was both new and terrifying.

Fearful, Oikawa asked, “What’s going on Misaki-san?” 

She didn’t answer him. Instead the knights all took steps forward, intending to surround the boy. Oikawa took a few steps backwards as well, ready to bolt out of the house as soon as the knights made an aggressive move. They stood still for quite a while, the knights trying to silently communicate a plan to each other, Oikawa thinking about the best escape route. 

“Aunty what’s going on?” Iwaizumi had left his room to try and figure out what was taking so long for Oikawa to return with their mothers. He stared at his aunt, wondering what exactly was happening in the scene before him.

Misaki gestured for Iwaizumi to come to her, “Come here Hajime. Get away from that thing now.” Her voice was warmer, but still had the unfamiliar harshness attached to it when addressing Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi looked from the knights, to Oikawa, and back to Misaki. The gears began turning in his young mind. He sent a steely glare at Misaki, “No.” He stepped forward and stood in front of Oikawa defensively. The knights shared a look with each other, calm as ever, as if they had dealt with similar situations before. 

Misaki in contrast to the knights grew furious, “Iwaizumi Hajime, you will come here this instant.” 

Iwaizumi stubbornly shook his head, “I’m not going to let them take Tooru!” 

“Hajime-” Misaki looked ready to blow, but one of the knights stepped back and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let us handle this Ma'am,” the knight requested. Misaki wanted to argue, but simply crossed her arms instead, giving a reluctant nod. The knight returned to his earlier position, this time a little more relaxed. The other knights took his lead and relaxed as well, making themselves look less threatening. The lead knight squatted down so that he was eye level with the two boys, “Hajime correct?” Iwaizumi hesitantly nodded, “We're here to take your friend to a place where he can learn to control his abilities, so he won’t hurt people again.” 

Oikawa lifted his head a bit. What the knight was saying was contrary to what Oikawa had been told by his mother. She said they would take him away and force him to hurt other people. Learning to control his abilities sounded great, if what the man was saying was true then… Oikawa wanted to know more. 

“Tooru didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” Iwaizumi told the knight.

The knight looked between the two boys, “Tooru?” Oikawa resisted the urge to look up, “Is what Hajime is saying true?” 

Oikawa wanted to lie, as he had to Iwaizumi, but some other force compelled him to tell the truth. Slowly he shook his head.  

Everyone in the room tensed. The knight’s tone was more strained when he continued, “Tooru, can you explain?”

Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes, and for the the billionth time that day they fell, “They were hurting Hajime, I had to stop them. I… I couldn’t let them keep hurting him.” The stares of everyone in the room bored into Oikawa, he could feel them judging him. They watched as Oikawa’s form began trembling. Oikawa’s legs gave out, but before he reached the ground Iwaizumi ran over and held him up “Haji...me?...”

“You can’t take him, he was only trying to save me!” Iwaizumi reasoned. 

“Hajime, we only want to help Tooru. Learning to control his ability is important and the military can help him do that,” the knight ruffled Oikawa’s hair, “What you’ve done in the past doesn’t matter to us. We only want to help.”

“Help?” Oikawa glanced up for the first time. The knight was old, his expression gentle with a soft smile on his face. Oikawa judged the knight to be trustworthy.

Iwaizumi didn’t see the same thing though, all the saw was a man trying to take away his best friend. He growled at the knight, “This is all the military’s fault in the first place, if you hadn’t come here and-” Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi’s arm, interrupting him. 

“I’ll go,” Oikawa whispered quietly. 

“What was that Tooru?” the knight asked. 

“Tooru you don’t have to-” Iwaizumi tried to protest, but once again Oikawa interrupted.

This time he spoke louder, addressing the knight, “I said I’ll go.”

The knight nodded and stood up, “You’re making the right decision Tooru.” He held out his hand, “Come now, we have a carriage waiting outside.” 

Oikawa pulled away from a shocked Iwaizumi and took the knight’s hand. “I can’t always be around you,” Oikawa told him, “I have to learn how to control my eyes. Tell Momma I said I’ll be home soon.” And with those words Oikawa let himself be lead outside and into the waiting carriage.

Iwaizumi snapped out of his shocked state a little too late, and before he could chase after his friend, Misaki grabbed his arm and pulled him to her chest. “Let me go!” Iwaizumi struggled using all the force at his disposal he tried to fight his way out of Misaki’s arms to no avail. 

The carriage left and Iwaizumi watched it go through the window. It felt like a part of himself was leaving with Oikawa. Iwaizumi didn’t stop struggling after the carriage disappeared in the distance.  He shouted and screamed in protest, but Misaki didn’t say word.

It didn’t stop until two women came rushing into the door. “Misaki what is going on here?” Amaya shouted as she entered. She ran over to her son, taking him into her arms. All the shouting and stress had gotten to Iwaizumi who began crying as his mother embraced him. 

Misaki didn’t say a word to her sister, and instead glared at Hana who was looking around wildly for her own son. “Leave,” she spat out.

Hana’s head whipped around to Misaki. Her mouth dried up and she let out a hoarse, “What?”

“I told you to leave. You disgusting hag,” Misaki stepped forward and the air in the room chilled, “How could you lay in bed with a  _ god _ ?” She said the word with so much disdain and hatred. 

Hana stepped back, taking a moment to process what Misaki had just said to her. Amaya’s little sister, who she had watched grow up, who she considered her own little sister finally found out her deepest secret and as Hana had feared, now hated her. Steeling her gaze, Hana calmly looked Misaki in the eyes, “Where is my son?”

Amaya tightened her grip around her son. Iwaizumi watched as the sky outside grew dark and clouds began to gather, the tell tale signs of a thunderstorm. The trees outside began to rustle and the floor of the house trembled, cracks ripping though the wood causing a loud crack to sound through what would otherwise be deathly silence. 

“I had the military take it away from here, away from our family. You should leave with it,” Misaki said threateningly. A sheet of a ice began to build over the ground, killing the vines that had begun to wiggle their ways through the cracks. 

Hana saw red , “‘It’? ‘It’! How could you!  _ He’s _ only a child.” She stomped on the ground and a tree bloomed in the center of the room. It’s branches shot out and swatted at Misaki, who ducked down avoiding them. Misaki waved her hand and sharp sheets of ice flew in a line towards Hana. 

But before they could reach their intended target a gust of wind blew through the house, shattering all the windows and scattering shards of glass around. “Stop,” Amaya had had enough. Her son was trembling in her arms and watching the two people closest to her fight wasn’t helping her keep control of her own mood. Amaya rose up, keeping a hand on Iwaizumi’s head who latched onto her side, “Misaki, why would you lead the military here?”

“That thing was a god’s child. I wasn’t going to allow Hajima around an abomination. It was dangerous, and I don’t know how you can have it’s mother in your house,” Misaki stated this as if it was obvious. 

Hana looked disgusted, “You’ve meet Tooru. How could you say those things about him? How can you have so much hate and anger fueled towards me? You’ve known me for years, I’m practically your sister. You know nothing about the circumstances that surround Tooru’s birth, did you think I wanted to have a god’s child? And yet, even though I didn’t mean for him to come into this world, I still love him with all my heart. And I’d do anything to keep him away from his father. And you… you just served him up on a silver platter! His father would’ve never thought to look for him here, but in the military... He’ll find him and… and…” Hana couldn’t continue, her mind too preoccupied by thoughts of what her son would have to go through. The torture that came with being a god’s child in the military, both physical and mental. The pain that his father would cause him when he found them. The fear he would feel when his father tears his soul from his body. 

Iwaizumi noticed her distress and he let go of Amaya, running over to Hana. He huged her around the waist. Hana crumbled in that moment, falling to her knees and pulling Iwaizumi closer. 

“Hajime get away from her right now!” Misaki’s tone hadn’t changed, it still had the cold edge. Nothing Hana had said reached her. 

Another gust of wind blew through the house. The shards of glass flew up and cut into Misaki’s skin. “That’s enough Misaki,” Amaya’s voice was deathly calm and void of emotion, “It’s time for you to leave.”

“Leave?” Misaki was shocked to say the least. Her sister was choosing a traitor to humanity over her. 

She took a step towards her sister but the wind blew her back once again. “I told you to get out,” thunder crackled outside as Amaya spoke. Misaki didn’t argue further, afraid she fled from the house. Amaya walked over and kneeled down next to Iwaizumi and Hana, joining in on their embrace.

* * *

 

The memory fades and I’m brought out of it. A deep sadness takes hold of my heart. I feel a void that wasn’t there before, the same void I felt Oikawa felt that day. I prepare myself to go in search for more memories, wanting to find out more about what happened to Tooru. But before I can the voice returns,bellowing and furious, but I can feel something else there, fear maybe?

_ What have you done? How? How did you do this? _

Why the hell should I tell you? 

_ You brat! We had a deal! _

Can’t remember it. I tell it smugly. 

_ ………….You’re a little shit you know that right? _

**Ha--me...ar-...-ou…--ere?**

What was that?

_ Nothing! At all. Simply remnants of lost memories. _

Why haven’t I’ve heard them before?

**Pl--se...say…. Some--ing… I’m…-ere**

_ You want to know more about the deal right? _

The voice is speaking quickly, trying to distract me. I ignore it and instead as, what is it?

I hear it sigh.  _ They’re just remnants from your past memories, you’re remembering a lot more than usual. Don’t worry about it. Now do you want me to tell you about our deal? _

**Wak-...up...I…ne--...-ou.**

I ignore the remnant this time, not truly believing the voice, but figuring I wouldn’t get any answers. I don’t need you to tell me about the deal. I’ll figure it out for myself.

The voice grumbles.  _ Fine, I’ll give you a hint though. You joined the military, start looking there. Hopefully that’ll keep you busy. _

The voice’s presence leaves and I’m left to try and sort through memories once again. I find a promising one, and just before I dive into it, I hear a clear, broken sounding:

**I miss you.**


	4. The End

Hey everyone that’s still keeping tabs on this very unofficially on hiatus fic. And before you tune out and unsubscribe because you think I’m discontinuing/putting this fic on hiatus, that’s not exactly it. Thanks for the Memories was my first serious contribution to the Haikyuu fandom, and I love the story dearly, but over the past year and a halfish I’ve had trouble actually writing the conclusion I had planned out. Over time I’ve tried rewriting chapters and coming up with completely new plotline, but it only served to further myself from actually finishing this story. I figured that instead of just ending the story with no conclusion, I’d give everyone that’s still interested at least a summary of how the story ends. 

So now without further ado, here's the plot summary for the rest of the fic:

After Oikawa is taken away by the military, Iwaizumi vows to find him and joins the military a few years later. In this time he does discover that his ability if to nullify anyone else's powers if he focuses on that person. While in training Iwaizumi comes across two people trying to steal from the barracks. One of them has a mark of the God of Death on his eye, so Iwaizumi tells them to leave and pretends to have never seen them. The boys return the next day and Iwaizumi discovers that their names are Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they thank him and ask him why he was so nice to them. Iwaizumi tells them about Oikawa, and how he knew how people like Matsukawa (the son of the God of Death) are treated and doesn’t agree with it. 

From here there would’ve been a chapter recounting Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s history. Hanamaki was the son of a nobleman who meet Matsukawa in the streets. Matsukawa was an orphan who Hanamaki took pity on and tried to give food. Matsukawa declined, but ended up asking Hanamaki if he would like to play. The boys grew closer and became close friends. When Hanamaki’s father found out about their friendship he sent some of his personal knights to go kill Matsukawa. Hanamaki found out and went to warn Matsukawa, but in doing so ended up getting shot himself. This is when Matsukawa’s ability is revealed. As the son of the God of Death he’s able to see the string that connects people to life as well as the strings representing relationships to other people. When Hanamaki dies and the string to both life and Matsukawa is cut, Matsukawa grabs the one that had been connecting Hanamaki to life and the piece that had connected them and ties the two together. This succeeds in saving Hanamakis life and the two run away together. 

Back to Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi’s meeting. They explain Matsukawa’s ability and clarify that saving someone's life by tying a string only works if one person loves the other. Matsukawa and Hanamaki vow to help free Oikawa from the hold of the military. Iwaizumi leaves with them and they start tracking down Oikawa based on stories they hear about the military using a Godchild to hunt Gods. Eventually the clues all lead to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s hometown. As they approach the town they smell smoke, and when they get there it's utter chaos. The entire town is on fire and Oikawa is standing at the middle of it, across from someone who looks eerily like him. The man is revealed to be the God of Dreams, Oikawa’s father, and he went there to lure out Oikawa so he could take over his body. Oikawa is injured badly and his father is about to take over his body when Iwaizumi makes himself known and uses his ability to stop Oikawa’s father. The God laughs laughs and makes a big speech about how Iwaizumi couldn’t protect Oikawa forever. Iwaizumi realizes there is truth to his words and makes a deal. Iwaizumi offers his body as a vessel to Oikawa’s father in exchange for Oikawa being left alone. Oikawa’s father finds that Iwaizumi’s ability to nullify other’s powers is very powerful and agrees to his terms. 

The voice from the abyss is revealed to actually be Oikawa’s father, who had placed Iwaizumi in his own personal hell of everything and nothing at once to make Iwaizumi’s soul more complacent. As he tries to push Iwaizumi’s soul further in an attempt to make him forget all he’s remembered, there's a light and voice that breaks through. Its Oikawa trying to free Iwaizumi from his father’s grasp. After some mind fighting Iwaizumi takes control again only to find that he’s on the ground in Oikawa’s lap with a sword stabbed through his heart. The last words he says to Oikawa are “I love you.” 

Iwaizumi wakes up, surprised that he is A)alive and B)sleeping next to Oikawa. Oikawa wakes up soon after and explains that after Iwaizumi was possessed Matsukawa and Hanamaki found him and they came up with a plan to save Iwaizumi. The plan went as follows, they find Iwaizumi and kill him, when Iwaizumi died Mastukawa took the string that connected him to life and tied it with the string that connected him to Oikawa, because Oikawa knew he loved Iwaizumi. Because they killed the God of Dreams an essence of power was left behind for a new God of Dreams to take and ascent to godhood. The group put it in a glass jar (because you can do that) to try and figure out what to do with it later. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, with Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s permission, decide to split the power between them because no one person should have that much power.

The four boys go back to the Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s hometown and begin to rebuild. They create a safe haven for other children of the Gods.

The End


End file.
